A story from afar
by tHe-BaD-wRiTeR
Summary: Rozal has been alone for what she can remeber of her childhood. Her only link with her parents has been murdered due to his love for gambling. But what happens when she meets a beutifull stranger. Will her black heart learn to heal? Or will she run?


_I'd just like to say, although I'd love to say I did, i have not made the character Legalass Greenleaf up, all rights remain with the author who brought him to life. _

* * *

I'm awake; it's three in the morning. The birds are twittering outside my window and

I just lay there. There's nothing captivating in my sight, but I can't move my eyes. My body is plagued with tiredness, but I can't sleep. The only things I ever want to do I'm told are wrong.  
I walk the streets and people walk through me, there demeaning looks look past me.

Every time I grip harder, I fall further.

The air shocks my body making the tiny hairs along my spine stand up like soldiers at attention. The engine stops rumbling as I take the keys out the ignition. The clock read "8:35"

25 minutes until I reached the same place I've been visiting since my 1450 birthday. Where he'd be. Sitting at the front of the room like he always did. Starring blankly at the same board that was covered with things that he already knew at the beginning of his intriguingly long life.

My legs shake as I take a seat on the chair placed neatly in front of the small, semi detached house's front window. Light battled into the room through the heavy, velvet, scarlet coloured curtains.

I took a deep breath and walked towards him. The only sound that rang clearly through the dingy room was the clicking of the floor boards beneath my feet.

Leaning in I stared at his cold face, his eyes wide open, tricking those who stood further then five feet away from him.

This man wasn't interested in whatever story was beholding on the T.V before him, he was dead. His body was stiff from the starting of rigarmortis, yet strangely still warm.

My head instinctively arched up and I smelled the sent that was now ripe throughout the house. The sound of glass shattering echoed within the house. My ears were brought to attention, the back of the house my mind screamed as I carefully walked through into the kitchen. Surely enough there on the wooden lino floor lay a brick cradled in glass. Attached to it, lay a piece of parchment, scribbled with words upon it.

Bending down, I moved the cloaks hood from the top of my head which covered my face and picked up the paper.

Ink was blotted on the parchment making whatever the writing said blurry to the human eye, my acute elfish eye site picked up further on what was written on the scrumpy piece of paper.

"_Leave well alone, for what you see can be took"_

A riddle, nothing surprised me anymore, grabbing the paper and scrunching it my fist I shoved it deep within my pocket and made way for the door, the front door. Somewhere to escape. Out of the way of the house that now began to have with it an uneasy smell. The rush outside the small house was picking up pace. The market seller shouting to try and get the most buyers above the rest of them.

People walked among the cobbled streets of Rohan going about there daily business. Another place where I'm the odd one ought, ran the stray thought in my mind. Pulling my hood up that shrouded my face, and most importantly, my ears I walked off into the crowd to become a non important member of the heavy bush of people now pouring out of their houses for market day.

The many groups of people began to push sideways as if making way for an imaginary procession of kings and queens. Within seconds two horses, adorned with magical seeming elves made way. Both blond and slim. One wearing grey and the other wearing a pretty green colour with a fine brown thread between the seems. He was the royalty, his position and the way he was so comfortable with the crowd, screamed out royalty.

He waved at his subjects as he rode higher along the road leading to the palace. His face was such a portrait of beauty. My eyes couldn't seem to tear themselves away. His face suddenly turned towards me, and it felt, for a second, he could see deep into my soul, see everything that had ever happened in my life, see every little thing about me.

As fast as he looked at me he looked away. Within seconds he was out of sight.

Swerving through the crowd it took me minutes to end up at the at the inn I heard talk gallantly about, walking through the door I scanned the room for any type of danger, just drunken men sat at the bar and a few tables where taken up.

I took a seat in the corner with a window that had an outlook on the busy street outside.

A short, plumpish woman wearing scarcely anything came over and in her pitchy voice asked me what I was having.

Talking was not something i was a fan of, it was something to give you away in seconds.

Removing my hood the woman gasped and murmured, we don't get many of you in here.

"A tankard of ale shall be sufficient thank you"

She waddled off and returned with a tankard. Looking weirdly at me, then walked off whispering to her mates, all three of them giving me intriguing looks.

I laided back and relaxed, sipping the ale cautiously like I had many times, in many different inns and pubs.

The sky began to get darker and the air colder. My mind ran through the day's events. Eomer. Dead. The letter that came crashing through the glass. Someone must of been watching my mind agreed with its self. Things crashed within my head yet I still couldn't get him out.

* * *

_Well this is just an attempt, many more to come where this did, comments and reviews please? :P thankies, and enjoy.._


End file.
